


Don't Just Dream It (or, How Sasuke Lost His Virginity)

by Shira_Taka



Category: Naruto
Genre: But he's good at everything, Gift, Itachi being a Machiavellian matchmaker, Itachi is good at makeup, M/M, PWP, Rocky Horror Picture Show References, Shisui being a giant goofball, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shira_Taka/pseuds/Shira_Taka
Summary: Sasuke should know better than to ever make a bet with Itachi. He has made his bed, though, and now he has to lie in it. Fortunately, a very attractive bedfellow makes the humiliation worthwhile.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 28
Kudos: 180
Collections: Extraordinary SNS Fics💕





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marleygirl08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marleygirl08/gifts).



> A gift for Marleygirl08. She requested Sasuke as Frank-N-Furter and Naruto as Rocky in a performance of Rocky Horror Picture Show. And really, who doesn't want to see Sasuke in a corset?

“Tell me again why I’m wearing this ridiculous garb,” Sasuke snarled.

Shisui grinned infuriatingly. Itachi’s mouth turned upwards serenely, his angelic expression masking demonic designs.

“It was time to pass the baton,” Shisui said, ruffling Sasuke’s hair. “And because you lost the bet.”

Sasuke’s face flushed with indignation.

Itachi laid his hand over Sasuke’s forearm. “Shisui and I just want you to have some fun, Sasuke,” he said softly.

“Fun!” Shisui said, punching Sasuke playfully. “You even remember what that is?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “This…” he gestured down his body at the costume Itachi had produced for him, “is not my idea of _fun.”_

“It’s _our_ idea of fun,” Shisui said, his eyes crinkling with poorly-concealed glee.

Itachi’s quiet smile morphed for a few seconds into something more mirthful. “You can’t deny, Sasuke, you do look quite… hm… _festive_ this way.”

Shisui quaked silently, trying to contain his laughter.

“I can’t believe the two of you did this… this… _absurd_ and… _childish…_ thing,” Sasuke snarled.

“Give it a try, _otouto_ ,” Itachi said. “It’s one night out of the year. No one you know is likely to be there. Do you not see the value of stretching beyond one’s _capacity_ every so often?”

Shisui’s laughter was bark-like and explosive. Sasuke was tempted to punch him.

Itachi shot Shisui a warning glare. “You might just enjoy yourself, Sasuke,” he murmured. “Now, be still, and let me fix your makeup.”

Sasuke sat, stiff-lipped and irritated, as his brother applied eye shadow to his lids and then lined his eyes carefully.

“You’re really good at this, Itachi,” Shisui said appreciatively. “You could do this professionally. Just sayin.’”

Itachi chuckled. “I have a good five years of experience, don’t I?”

Shisui leered at Itachi, a carnal gleam in his eye. “You need to practice more. You _really_ ought to wear makeup more often, if you know what I mean.”

Sasuke elbowed Shisui sharply. “ _I_ know what you mean, and I’d thank you to shut the fuck up about it while I’m sitting here.”

Shisui mussed Sasuke’s hair again, earning himself another warning glare. “Calm down, Sasuke. It’s not my fault that Itachi looks amazing in corsetry and makeup.”

“Be _still_ , otouto!” Itachi hissed, gripping Sasuke’s arm. “Shisui, must you antagonize him so?”

“I must,” Shisui said unapologetically. “It’s too much fun. He gets that Uchiha death-glare and it’s hilarious.”

“Then at least wait until I’m done with his eyes!” Itachi snapped.

“Oh, OK, fine,” Shisui said with a theatrical pout.

He sat quietly as Itachi carefully applied lip liner and lipstick to Sasuke’s lips with a brush.

“I’m afraid this is a bit trickier than when I do it for Shisui,” Itachi said with a frown. “He was blessed enough to not inherit the Uchiha lips.”

“You mean that I actually have lips. They _are_ very luscious, are they not?” Shisui said, batting his eyes and puckering his lips. “Almost… _irresistible,_ right, Itachi? I mean, I’m hoping they’re irresistible.”

He shrieked and laughed as he dodged Sasuke’s kick.

“Shisui!”

Itachi rarely raised his voice. When he did, it was a frightful and commanding phenomenon. Sasuke watched with wicked satisfaction as Shisui cringed at the rebuke.

“I was _almost_ done, and you…” Itachi’s eyes looked slightly red for a moment as he stared Shisui down. “Out. Now.”

Shisui flushed and his pupils dilated. Sasuke hated being in between Shisui and Itachi when they were like this.

They were always like this; always playing and bantering, always dancing on the knife’s edge of irritation and flirtation. Sasuke was still not accustomed to seeing his usually contained and calm older brother as the object of someone’s attraction, nor to him encouraging that attraction.

He suppressed a wistful sigh. His brother and Shisui might annoy him terribly, but there was something to their chemistry that made Sasuke feel even more alone.

He didn’t mind being alone… usually. He was busy. He had a career to build and goals to achieve. Yet despite many opportunities to date, he always found himself feeling more alone with others than he did in the solitude of his apartment.

“I’m sorry, Sasuke,” Itachi said, tapping his forehead affectionately. “He gets too excited. He’s like a giant puppy sometimes. Be still for me for just a few more seconds, please.”

Itachi carefully redrew the lines Shisui had caused him to smear.

“There,” he said proudly. He turned Sasuke’s chair towards the mirror. “You look like an entirely different person, little brother.”

Sasuke stared in horrified fascination at his reflection. He was glad to look like an entirely different person. The thought of someone recognizing him in his current state of dress made him cringe.

He donned a trench coat at the front door. “Don’t forget the rule,” Shisui warned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “I _won’t._ Please let me go and get this nightmare over with,” he groaned.

“You really do look gorgeous, Sasuke,” Itachi said. For a moment, he looked at Sasuke with the same rhapsodic pride with which he had sent him off to his senior prom.

Sasuke’s lip quirked upwards in amusement. “Hn. Don’t wait up for me. I have a key,” he said.

“We won’t wait up for you, because you look so amazing you’re gonna steal somebody’s heart and they’re gonna whisk you away to bed for the entire weekend,” Shisui said, ignoring Sasuke’s wrathful glower. “Now, have fun!”

With that, Shisui and Itachi both shoved Sasuke out the door.

“Tch,” Sasuke huffed as he heard the deadbolt lock behind him. Resentful and embarrassed, he walked to his car.

Sasuke grimaced as he walked into the historical movie theatre. Peopled milled about in the lobby, talking and drinking, almost all of them as outrageously costumed as he. That did not make it easier for him to shed his overcoat and enter the fray.

He had just made his way past the lobby into the theatre when someone clapped him on the shoulder.

“Hey, hey! Long time no…”  
  


Sasuke whipped around angrily.

A tall, blond, well-muscled man in a tight pair of gold lame shorts and nothing else stared back at him.

“Whoa, sorry, I thought you were Itachi,” the man said.

“I clearly am not,” Sasuke snapped peevishly.

“But you gotta be kin to him,” the man said. “You look almost just like him.”

“He’s my brother.”

The man’s eyes sparkled as he smiled “That explains it! I guess looking good in corsets is a family trait.”

Sasuke grunted irritably and made to walk away.

“Wait!” the blond man said, grabbing his arm. “You’re my other half.”

Sasuke’s lip curled upward in disdain. “Awfully forward of you, isn’t it?”

The other man laughed. “No… I mean… you’re Frank-n-Furter. I’m Rocky.”

“Whatever that means, I suppose.”

“I’m supposed to be your creation. You act like you haven’t been to one of these before,” the blond said, laughing.

“I haven’t,” Sasuke said awkwardly. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable looking at this man, both of them in a similar state of undress. The blue eyes peered back at him guilelessly.

“You’re a virgin!”

Sasuke frowned. “Pardon me?”

“It just means you haven’t been at one of the shows before. But you’re still acting it out? Like, on stage?”

Sasuke’s nerves began to ravel. He nodded uneasily.

“You are gonna have so much fun!” the blond man enthused. “Stick with me. I do this every year! I’m Naruto! What’s your name? It’s probably rude for me to call you ‘Itachi’s brother’ all night.”

“Sasuke.”

Naruto gripped Sasuke’s hand and shook it spiritedly. Sasuke wondered distantly if he were this excitable all the time.

“Glad to meet ya, Sasuke! It’s gonna be great!”

Sasuke felt incredibly awkward and exposed. Worse yet, he found it difficult to focus on much of anything when Naruto was standing so close, his shorts leaving little to the imagination. He turned to walk away, then remembered the stipulation of the bet.

“Naruto… that’s your name? Could you please do me a favor?”

Naruto looked as if he were about to jump up and down. “Yeah, sure, Sasuke! What is it?”

“Could you please take a picture of me and send it to someone?” Sasuke asked, trying to infuse the request with enough imperiousness to mask his humiliation.

“Yeah, you bet!” Naruto pulled his phone out… from where, Sasuke could not tell, as his shorts were entirely too brief to conceal it. “Say cheese!”

Sasuke glared as the flash went off.

“OK, who you wanna send it to?” Naruto asked.

“I need you to send it to my brother and his boyfriend. I’ll give you their…”

“Shisui and Itachi? Sure thing, I have their numbers already!” Naruto interrupted.

Sasuke bit his lip. The night was becoming more and more surreal.

“Hey,” Naruto said, whispering to Sasuke intimately, “Don’t let on that you don’t know what you’re doing, ok? I mean… it’s not a big deal, it’s not like we think this is Broadway or anything, but the crew loves to get their hands on a virgin, and it doesn’t seem like you’re really the type who’d enjoy that.”

Sasuke swallowed hard. He did not enjoy being the center of attention in any situation, much less one in which he was laced into lingerie on stage in front of strangers.

“Don’t worry,” Naruto soothed. “Itachi went over the songs and everything with you, right? I can help you out a little bit.”

“We watched the movie once, and Itachi gave me all the lyrics. I don’t think I was paying the closest attention, though,” Sasuke confessed.

“I’ve got you, don’t worry.” Naruto patted his back and smiled at him winningly.

With that, something warm and unfamiliar coursed through Sasuke’s veins. He nodded, almost in a trance.

“There you are!” a gruff, feminine voice thundered.

Sasuke and Naruto turned. A young, red-headed woman in a sequined costume barreled towards Naruto.

She stopped short when she noticed Sasuke. She looked him over leisurely. “Hey, there. I don’t think we’ve met,” she said, running her finger down his bicep.

Sasuke arched his brow and stepped back slightly in response.

“What do you want, Karin?” Naruto asked petulantly. He looked like a thundercloud all of a sudden.

“Lee was looking for you,” the woman named Karin said. She did not take her eyes off Sasuke as she spoke to Naruto.

“Tell him I’m in the theatre,” Naruto said.

“You’re rude. Introduce me to the new Frank-n-Furter,” Karin said, her eyes traveling over Sasuke’s body again.

“Have you talked to the veterinarian about getting fixed?” Naruto snapped. “Maybe then you wouldn’t go into heat every time you catch a new guy’s scent.”

Sasuke looked at Naruto, surprised at the bitchy tone of his voice. Karin, however, laughed.

“Whoever you are, you look a lot like Itachi,” she said.

“He’s my brother.”

“Yeah, and good taste runs in their family, so he’s not interested, _either_ , Karin,” Naruto snipped.

Karin elbowed Naruto in the ribs, none too playfully, and laughed. “Can’t judge a girl for trying,” she said. “I’ll see you on stage, What’s-Your-Name.”

She sauntered off, looking over her shoulder coquettishly at Sasuke as she did.

“That’s my cousin, Karin,” Naruto said. “I guess I was kinda rude, but if you give her an inch, she’ll take seven, know what I mean?”  
  


Sasuke stared at him in shock.

Naruto laughed. “Hey, c’mon. She’s my cousin, so I can say it. Besides, if my gaydar is correct, and it always is, she’s not your type. Don’t worry. She and I go at each other like this all the time. We don’t mean anything by it.”

Sasuke shook his head, still bewildered at the bizarre exchange.

“Let’s go, Sasuke. You don’t have to go out right at the start. See the girl over there in the pink hair? That’s Sakura, and she’s playing Janet. The bushy-brows boy next to her is Lee, and he’s Brad. They’ll go first. I’ll prompt you when it’s time for you to come out on stage.”

Naruto had linked his arm through Sasuke’s and was leading him to the stage as if they were old friends. It wasn’t lost on Sasuke how smooth his skin felt against his own, or how his eyes shone as he talked.

Everyone seemed to know Naruto. As Naruto made the rounds, Sasuke realized that they all knew Itachi and Shisui, as well. Naruto never let on that Sasuke had not performed before.

All too soon, by Sasuke’s estimation, it was time for the show to begin. He watched in amazement as the audience threw rice into the air at the wedding scene and shot water pistols during the subsequent rain storm. Janet and Brad—Lee and Sakura, he recalled—acted out their engagement and their flat tire melodramatically. The audience sang along with all the songs. Everyone did the “Time Warp” with the actors on stage and on screen.

“It’s about time for you to go up there,” Naruto whispered. “Now!”

Sasuke found himself nudged out onto stage as Tim Curry appeared on the screen behind him. It was the stuff of nightmare for Sasuke. He walked, awkward and uncomfortable, onto the stage. He could not see the audience clearly, but he knew they were there, watching as he did his best to strut about in unfamiliar high heels.

He concluded the scene with a huge sigh of relief.

“That was great!” Naruto said, putting his arm around Sasuke’s shoulder. “Next scene is you and me, OK?”  
  


“Hn.” Sasuke smiled despite himself. Knowing Naruto would be there onstage with him bolstered his comfort.

The next scene nearly did him in.

He had to touch Naruto.

That was not such a difficult thing to do. Naruto was quite touchable. It would be all too easy to touch and touch and touch and _touch_ Naruto, but as soon as Sasuke had slipped the exam gloves onto his hands with the obligatory snap, he had realized that he was going to be touching the smooth, tanned skin of a barely clothed man in front of at least a hundred people.

They acted out Rocky’s “birth” and his following identity crisis as Sasuke grabbed at and caressed Naruto’s arms, shoulders, and calves in time with his onscreen counterpart. At one point, Naruto turned and winked at him, and Sasuke could have kicked him. There were not many ways for Sasuke to hide his growing attraction in his tight, skimpy costume.

From that point on, Sasuke found himself heavily invested in the showing. He nearly seethed when Sakura groped Naruto and wailed about wanting to “feel dirty;” when Naruto reciprocated, in keeping with the script, Sasuke scowled.

Sasuke cursed Shisui and Itachi inwardly as the show continued. Naruto made the entire, silly pursuit both highly rewarding and heavily taxing.

“You’re doing great,” Naruto murmured into Sasuke’s ear as they acted out the swimming pool scene. Sasuke flushed with both self-consciousness and arousal as the man’s warm breath ghosted over his ear.

Sasuke collapsed in relief when Riff-Raff “shot” him at the conclusion of the film. His ordeal was finally, blessedly over.

Except, he wasn’t certain he wanted it to be. He scolded himself for imagining that he and Naruto had any real chemistry; this was a yearly hobby for Naruto, and he was clearly a people-person, and Sasuke was a sex and touch-starved idiot who had got into the spirit of his character too much.

He fumbled for his overcoat offstage. His face burned; he needed to leave, as soon as humanly possible, so he would never have to face Naruto again.

Chills erupted over his body when he felt the object of his attraction behind him and felt his breath on his ear once more.

“Hope you’re not planning on leaving so soon,” Naruto whispered hoarsely.

Sasuke turned and looked at him, feeling helpless and exposed.

“There’s an all-night Lebanese cafe just across the street,” Naruto said. “It’s sort of a tradition for us to get together after the show. Come with us.”

Sasuke nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He allowed Naruto to slip his arm around his shoulder as they walked out into the lobby, toast and rice crunching underfoot the entire way.

“That was so _amazing!!!”_ the black-haired, bushy-browed “Brad” gushed. “I think it was one of our best performances ever!!”

“You say that every year, Lee,” Sakura teased, poking the boy in the side.

“It’s true, though, every year! We just keep getting better and better! These are going to be some of the best memories of our youth,” Lee continued to effuse.

“The new Frank-n-Furter, here, was a real hit,” said Karin. She smiled at Sasuke mischievously. He was glad to feel Naruto’s hand tighten over his shoulder.

“Yeah! Best ever! I miss Itachi, but you were great!” Sakura agreed.

“He made the show, for sure,” Naruto murmured. Heat suffused Sasuke’s skin at the praise.

“Please tell me you’re coming back next year,” Sakura said.

“No. I live out-of-town. This was a total one-off,” Sasuke responded.

Naruto’s eyes twinkled and grinned mischievously. “We’ll just see about that.”

“Uh-oh. Get ready, What’s-Your-Name,” Karin warned. “Mr. Talk-no-Jutsu here will wear you down. Not that I’m complaining.”

The warmth in Sasuke’s chest grew. Naruto stared into his eyes intently, making Sasuke wonder if there was anything he _wouldn’t_ do if Naruto demanded it.

“Hey, where’s Ino?” Lee asked. “I’m getting hungry.”

“Right here, bitches,” said a blonde woman as she nudged her way in between Lee and Sakura. “You guys may go out in your costumes, but I have standards.” She put her arm around Sakura’s waist and kissed her on the cheek.

“Let’s go, then, I’m starved,” Sakura said. She melted into Ino’s embrace. The motley group drifted out into the night air.

Naruto ran his hand over the small of Sasuke’s back. “You warm enough like this?” he whispered.

“Says the man who’s wearing nothing but gold booty shorts,” Sasuke taunted, attempting to dispel the heady magnetism that drew him into Naruto’s touch.

“I’m warm by nature. You might not be. I have some sweats in the car if you’re cold,”

Sasuke shook his head. “I’m fine,” he said, his voice floating out of him thinly.

“Good,” Naruto whispered, pulling Sasuke closer. “I like the thought of you in your corset under that proper black coat.”

Sasuke blushed at Naruto’s boldness. He was happy when Naruto’s hand remained on his back as the walked to the cafe.

Naruto made certain that Sasuke was seated beside him in the restaurant. Sasuke was entranced by how easy it seemed to be for Naruto to casually touch his knee or his shoulder as he held court with the group. Sasuke lost himself in his magnetic persona, watching raptly as Naruto laughed and traded verbal jabs with his cast mates over their food.

“So, what’s your name, for real, Dr. Frank-n-Furter?” Karin prodded.

Sasuke snapped away from his reverie.

“This is Sasuke,” Naruto answered for him. “He’s Itachi’s brother.”

“That explains it,” said a pale boy with light-blue hair. “You look a lot like him.”

“My manners are for shit tonight,” Naruto said apologetically. “I haven’t introduced you to everyone.”

“Your manners are for shit all the time,” Karin quipped.

Naruto rolled his eyes. His hand lay over Sasuke’s knee, making Sasuke feel weak and invincible all at once.

“You’ve met Karin,” he told Sasuke. “She’s Columbia every year. Sakura, there, is Janet. Lee…” the bushy-browed boy grinned and gave Sasuke a thumbs-up. “… is Brad. Suigetsu is Riff-Raff…”

Sasuke barely registered the introductions. He could hardly acknowledge anything other than the heat radiating off of Naruto’s bare skin and the grip of Naruto’s hand just above his knee.

“Hey, maybe you’ll come out for _Hedwig and the Angry Inch_ in the spring!” Lee said eagerly.

“Oh, fuck yes, you should!” Naruto agreed.

“Hedwig and the _what?_ ” Sasuke asked.

“It’s another campy musical movie where we dress up and act out the scenes.” Naruto rubbed circles over Sasuke’s leg with his thumb as he talked. “It’s loads of fun.”

Sasuke smiled. He had no plans of doing anything like this again, but he found himself thinking it wouldn’t be so bad.

The conversation wore on. Naruto eventually draped his arm across the back of the seat behind Sasuke, allowing his hand to rest on his shoulder. Higher brain functions began to slow as Sasuke responded unwittingly. He leaned into Naruto, drawing closer and closer as the night progressed.

By the time the rest of the group began to yawn and drift out, Naruto’s leg was pressed against Sasuke’s, and his hand curved around Sasuke’s hip beneath his overcoat. Sasuke had stopped caring a long time ago that this caused his overcoat to gape open and show the corset beneath.

“Wanna get out of here?” Naruto murmured in his ear as the last of the group said their goodbyes.

Sasuke nodded. Naruto tossed some bills onto the table to pay for his and Sasuke’s food and slid out of the booth, depriving Sasuke of his all-encompassing warmth and leaving him feeling cold and bereft.

He took Sasuke’s hand and helped him to his feet, then slipped his arm around his waist. Once again, Sasuke could not help but lean into his warmth as they walked down the sidewalk.

“You look fabulous tonight,” Naruto said. Sasuke looked into his eyes and found nothing but sincerity. Under the yellow glow of the streetlights, Naruto’s eyes shone bright and clear.

“Thanks. So do you.”

Naruto stopped and turned towards him. “I feel like there’s something between us,” he said quietly, his voice rasping slightly.

“Something?”

“Yeah. Chemistry, or attraction. Something. Am I imagining it?”

Sasuke blinked. He did not trust his voice, but he shook his head and answered, “You’re not.”

“I’ve wanted you all night,” Naruto said, pulling him closer.

“Same… ah… here.” Sasuke’s voice hitched as Naruto slipped his hand beneath his coat and ran his fingers over the skin that showed through the corset laces.

Naruto looked as if he wanted to say more, but instead, he placed his free hand on the side of Sasuke’s face and kissed him.

It began gently, a simple pressure of Naruto’s lips against his. As soon as Naruto’s tongue brushed against his, however, the burgeoning desire exploded between the two men.

Sasuke thrust his tongue against Naruto’s and bit his lower lip, his hands clinging tightly to the other man’s hips. Naruto moaned as their kiss became more of an erotic tournament for dominance.

He pulled away from Sasuke with a wet smack. His lips were swollen and red; he made a pretty picture, Sasuke thought—his dusky nipples hardening in the chill of the late October night, his hair tousled, his face flushed.

“You taste even better than I imagined you would,” Naruto said.

Sasuke pulled him back in for another kiss. Naruto’s hands twined in his hair and he growled softly.

“Where’d you park?” he whispered into Sasuke’s ear before nipping at the lobe.

Sasuke’s breath caught. “The public parking across from the theatre.”

“Follow me home.”

The note of question in what should have been a simple command aroused something tender inside of Sasuke.

“Of course.”

Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke’s hip and guided him towards their cars. He stood behind Sasuke as he unlocked his door and reluctantly slid into the driver’s seat.

“That’s my car right there,” Naruto said, gesturing towards a white Corolla. “My place isn’t far. Just follow me.”

Sasuke nodded. Naruto kissed him once more, then shut his door and walked to his own car.

It felt like a small eternity as they maneuvered through the deserted city streets. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief when Naruto pulled into a parking garage several blocks away from the theatre district. Sasuke parked alongside him. He had just unfastened his seat belt when Naruto opened his door and held out his hand. Sasuke took it gratefully.

Naruto helped him to his feet and wrapped him in his arms.

“I...” he kissed Sasuke’s lips.

“Want” he nipped Sasuke’s ear.

“ _You.”_ He pulled Sasuke against him roughly and cupped his ass beneath the overcoat and kissed him hard.

Sasuke ground his hips against Naruto’s as they made out viciously. Naruto pulled the hair at the back of Sasuke’s head gently, releasing his lips so he could kiss and bite down his neck.

“Let’s go,” he growled against the skin over Sasuke’s clavicle.

He pulled Sasuke through the garage to the elevator. Once the doors slid closed, he pinned him against the wall and ravaged his lips again. Sasuke ground against him, eager for release.

“Don’t pout,” Naruto chuckled when the door opened. He traced Sasuke’s lower lip with his thumb. “Or do. You’re hot when you pout.”

He pulled Sasuke out into a softly-lit hallway and guided him down the corridor. He pushed Sasuke into his apartment as he unlocked and opened his door, then pressed him against the wall.

His fingers traced Sasuke’s decollete teasingly.

“Your nipples have been peaking at me all night,” he said with a wolfish grin. “Making my mouth water.”

He slipped his finger just beneath the neckline to brush over one pink, dime-sized areola, eliciting a whimper from Sasuke.

He pulled the fabric downwards slightly and bent to capture the hardening nipple in his mouth. He sucked and nibbled and licked as if he were feasting on the most delectable confection.

Sasuke bucked and moaned as the sensations traveled from his nipple to his groin. Naruto released the reddened nub with a slurp and bestowed his attention upon its twin. Sasuke gasped and thrust in response.

“Fuck, you’re every bit as delicious as you look,” Naruto groaned.

He looked at Sasuke longingly. “I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anyone the way I want you,” he pronounced. His voice was low and ragged.

Sasuke trembled slightly at the raw, primal need in Naruto’s eyes and voice, echoing his own unutterable fascination. He pulled Naruto to him then turned, until the blond was the one pinned to the wall by Sasuke’s body.

They were roughly equal in height, which Sasuke loved. He pressed against Naruto, allowing the velvet and lace of his corset to brush roughly against his bare chest. Sasuke gripped Naruto’s wrists and braced them against the wall above his head and dove to bite and suck at the tanned flesh of his neck.

He realized he was marking his skin; the knowledge only made him harder. He kissed over the well-defined pecs and bit somewhat sharply at the dark, hardened nipples.

“Sasuke…”

Naruto’s hands tangled in Sasuke’s hair to grip and tug possessively. Sasuke worked his way down the muscular planes of Naruto’s torso, leaving a trail of teeth marks and bruises as he did. Naruto’s cock strained against the tight, gold fabric of his shorts, and Sasuke palmed it forcefully as he licked into his navel.

Naruto’s hands tightened in his hair, his nails scraping against Sasuke’s scalp. Sasuke responded by biting Naruto’s hip none-too-gently.

The musk of Naruto’s arousal filled his senses as he pressed his face against the hardened flesh beneath the gold fabric. He nuzzled hungrily and lapped and sucked at the erect flesh through Naruto’s one item of clothing.

Naruto responded with a string of unintelligible, guttural vocalizations. The gold shorts were soon soaked through over his bulge.

Sasuke yanked the garment down to Naruto’s ankle. He was now face-to-face with perfection—thick, hard, and dripping. He fastened his lips around the pink glans and cupped the heavy balls in his hand.

He suckled greedily, smiling to himself when Naruto cried out. He gazed up at Naruto as he took his cock into his throat. Naruto’s swollen, pink lips parted. He gasped as Sasuke worked him over.

Sasuke reveled in Naruto’s taste and scent and closed his eyes to savor the burn as his throat stretched to accommodate him. The hands in his hair yanked his head back, away from his quarry. He glared up at Naruto reproachfully.

“I’m gonna cum if you keep on,” Naruto said. “And I haven’t had enough of you just yet.”

He pulled Sasuke up to his feet and pushed his overcoat off of his shoulders. Sasuke allowed it to fall into a puddle at his feet.

“You’re so goddamned _pretty,_ ” Naruto murmured. His eyes roved over Sasuke’s lingerie-clad form hungrily.

He unlaced Sasuke’s corset with infuriating caution, then eased it off of his torso. “I’ve wanted to rip this off of you all night long,” he said. “But it’s such a pretty thing, and I’m hoping to see you wear it again.”

Sasuke shivered as he realized that, like him, Naruto was already contemplating future encounters. Naruto carefully laid the garment aside and ran his hands over Sasuke’s exposed flesh.

“You’re flawless,” Naruto breathed. Sasuke’s skin pinkened beneath his gaze.

Naruto pulled Sasuke flush against him, leaning against the wall to support their weight. The kiss was gentler, but insistent—a statement that he intended to claim him. The thought of belonging to Naruto made him dizzy and heightened his hunger.

Naruto grasped Sasuke’s hips and lifted him easily. Sasuke in turn wrapped his legs around Naruto’s waist and allowed him to shove him against the wall once more. His cock pressed against Sasuke’s own silk-clad erection tauntingly.

Naruto kissed Sasuke’s neck and ear as he thrust against him with agonizing slowness. Sasuke abandoned any pretext, whimpering and moaning as their bodies undulated against each other.

“I need you,” Naruto growled.

He set Sasuke down and kissed him hard, then took him by the hand and led him to the sofa. Sasuke leaned back against the cushions as Naruto explored his body with his hands and lips. Naruto tongued Sasuke’s cock over the silken panties, grinning as Sasuke squirmed impatiently.

“Do unto others,” Naruto chided as he teased his erection over his underwear. “Remember how much fun you had doing this to me?” He snapped Sasuke’s garter playfully.

His hands trailed down over fishnet-covered thighs and calves. “I like these stockings a whole lot,” he said, abandoning Sasuke’s cock to nuzzle and kiss down his legs. “And these heels… shit… they make your legs look even hotter.”

Naruto lifted Sasuke’s foot and draped it over his shoulder, then worshiped the other leg. He kissed inside of Sasuke’s thighs, biting and leaving marks on the tender skin. Sasuke’s hips bucked as the pleasure and pain sung through his veins in perfect harmony.

Naruto eased the black panties over Sasuke’s hips. “You’re either experienced with wearing lingerie or someone gave you some good instructions,” he laughed. “You remembered not to put the garter belt on over the panties.”

“It… aaaah! Made sense,” Sasuke mumbled, his mind going blank as Naruto licked at his drooling slit.

“Hm. Not just pretty but smart, too.” Naruto licked up Sasuke’s shaft then slurped up the copious fluid that collected at the tip.

Sasuke was mesmerized by the visual eroticism of Naruto’s pink lips and tongue sliding over his penis.

Naruto gripped him at the base as he suckled the head. Sasuke’s hips came up off the sofa and his heels pressed against Naruto’s shoulder blades.

Naruto pressed two fingers to Sasuke’s lips and came off of his cock. “Suck,” he commanded.

Sasuke did as he was told, wetting the fingers and suckling them the way he’d suckled Naruto’s penis minutes before.

“Good boy,” Naruto rasped, pulling his fingers out with a pop. He traced Sasuke’s entrance with the wet tip of his index finger.

Sasuke pinched and tugged at his nipples as Naruto probed him first one finger and then two. He thrust and moaned mindlessly as he stretched around the thick, wet digits.

Naruto pushed his fingers into Sasuke and curved upwards, searching until Sasuke let him know with a delirious cry that he had found what he was looking for. Sasuke pushed against Naruto’s hand, bucking and begging for more motion, more friction.

“That’s right, Sasuke. Fuck yourself on my fingers,” Naruto ordered.

Sasuke’s cock twitched and streamed. Naruto pushed in and out of him relentlessly, bringing him just up to the edge of the precipice before slowing down and walking him back away from the release he craved.

Naruto withdrew his fingers. Sasuke shook with frustrated need as the blond man looked him over.

“Bed,” Naruto said. “Now.”

He pulled Sasuke up and gripped his hand, leading him to the bedroom as Sasuke took in the taut musculature of Naruto’s back and the chiseled perfection of his glutes.

An uncharacteristic shyness seized him as he stood beside Naruto’s bed, blue eyes gazing at him raptly. In those eyes he saw the same intoxicating cocktail of wanton desire, possessiveness, and tenderness that had been driving him crazy all night.

“What is this, Sasuke?” Naruto asked. He looked childlike and innocent of a sudden.

Sasuke could not tell him. All he knew was that he _wanted_ Naruto—not just sexually, but in a host of other ways, as well. He wanted to own him and to be owned by him. He wanted to crash into him until their very cells were entangled. It made no sense. They had just met; yet Naruto had awakened a primitive hunger within him, arousing feelings Sasuke had not known he was capable of.

They kissed slowly and sensuously. Naruto’s fingertips raised chill bumps as they ghosted over Sasuke’s shoulders and arms.

Naruto pulled away gently to fumble through the drawer of his bedside table. He withdrew a condom and a small bottle of lube. He sheathed himself with the condom and coated himself with lube, then lay on the bed.

“C’mere,” he said, tugging at Sasuke’s hand. “I want you to ride me.”

An electrical thrill ran down Sasuke’s spine. He climbed onto the bed wordlessly and straddled Naruto. Naruto lined himself up with Sasuke’s opening, and Sasuke lowered himself down.

Sasuke hissed as Naruto’s cock stretched him. He continued to lower himself, however, until he was flush against him.

“Oh _fuck_ yes,” Naruto groaned.

Sasuke squatted, motionless for a moment as he adjusted to Naruto’s girth. He then began to slide upwards slowly before lowering himself again. The pleasure built as he bounced rhythmically, Naruto’s fingers digging into his hips.

“Goddamn, _yes,”_ Naruto moaned as he thrust upwards. “Ride my cock, Sasuke. You’re such a pretty little bitch.”

The obscenities fueled Sasuke’s appetite.He slammed himself down onto Naruto wantonly in response.

“You like that, Sasuke? You wanna be my little bitch?” Naruto goaded.

Sasuke whimpered, any pretext at detachment long since abandoned.

“Cum for me. Cum bouncing on my dick, Sasuke.” He lifted Sasuke up and then pulled him down hard.

Sasuke took his own dick in his hand and pulled as he came down on Naruto. The pressure built within him. A sheen of sweat covered both men, and Naruto’s balls slapped against his ass with a satisfyingly obscene sound.

“Cum, Sasuke,” Naruto demanded. “ _Now_. Do it, Sasuke.”

The sound of his name on Naruto’s lips sent Sasuke over the edge. He bit his lip as semen erupted in several thick ribbons over Naruto’s belly. He shuddered as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him, drowning him in bliss.

He wanted to collapse, but Naruto was still pounding into him. Strong hands lifted him up and lowered him down violently again and again as Naruto used his body.

Naruto flipped him over without pulling out. He gripped Sasuke’s ankles and pounded into him, creating an almost unbearable pleasure when he brushed over Sasuke’s prostate.

“Fuck, Sasuke. Fuck, yes, you’re so goddamned tight!” Naruto moaned as he plowed Sasuke violently.

He stared down into Sasuke’s eyes and came with a deep, animalistic growl. He released his legs and rested his forehead against Sasuke’s as their breath evened out and their heart rates slowed and synchronized.

Sasuke frowned when Naruto withdrew from him to take off the condom.

“You’re really cute when you pout,” Naruto said with a smile. He yawned and lay down beside Sasuke. “Let me hold you.”

Sasuke rolled over onto his side so Naruto could spoon him.

“You don’t have anywhere to go, right?” Naruto asked drowsily.

Sasuke shook his head.

“Good.” Naruto tightened his grip around Sasuke and they both drifted off.

_Goddamned Itachi. He’s always fucking right,_ Sasuke thought hazily as he dozed in Naruto’s arms.


	2. Chapter 2

“He’s gonna bail,” Shisui said. “You _know_ he’s gonna bail. This is so far out of his comfort zone we may as well have sent him to the Kuiper Belt.”

“He won’t,” Itachi said with placid confidence.

“How can you be sure?” Shisui challenged.

“I know my _otouto_ better than anyone.”

Shisui grinned roguishly. “I don’t know, ‘tachi, think you might have overshot the mark this time.”

“Just wait.” Itachi kissed Shisui gently, but insistently.

“Mmm,” Shisui hummed. “I don’t care as long as he’s out for a while.”

Shisui had just—finally—wrestled Itachi down onto the bed when both their phones buzzed. “Aw, come on, let it go, Itachi,” he whinged.

“No. I need to see that Sasuke has followed through,” Itachi said, wriggling out from under Shisui to retrieve his phone. “Go on,” he directed. “Check yours, too.”

Shisui whistled as he pulled up his texts. “He did it.”

“I knew he would,” Itachi said. “And he has already met Naruto, I see. All goes according to plan.”

Shisui’s mouth fell open. “Plan? There’s a plan? I mean, beyond us having fun at Sasuke’s expense and forcing him to have fun against his will.”

“There’s _always_ a plan, Shisui.”

“And that plan is?”

Itachi just smiled again.

“Aw, c’mon, you’re gonna tell me there’s a plan and then you’re not gonna tell me what it is?” Shisui protested. “What does Naruto have to do with it?”

Itachi brushed his palm over Shisui’s chest. “We have the whole night alone, Shisui. Why question my methods?”

Shisui grabbed Itachi and rolled him onto his back. “Hm. I wonder…” he kissed Itachi’s neck, taking time to appreciate the way goose flesh raised over his skin.

He then ran his fingers over Itachi’s side. Itachi squirmed. Shisui pinned his arms over his head with one hand.

“You may know five million ways to kill a man,” Shisui said. “You may know how to manipulate a man’s brain and make him believe in any illusion of your choosing. But _I_ know where you’re ticklish.”

He laughed as Itachi squirmed against him.

“Tell me the plan,” he pressed, running his fingernails over the inside of Itachi’s thigh.

“The plan…” Itachi said, somewhat breathless from the effort of restraining his laughter, “… is to get my little brother out of his own mind and into a healthy relationship.”

“By making him dress up and perform at Rocky Horror? How’d you even know he’d go for it?”

Itachi smiled somewhat diabolically. “Because I am his older brother. I will always exist as a wall for him to overcome.”

“In human speech, please, I don’t speak arch villain,” Shisui laughed.

“It’s simple. Sasuke hates wearing a corset or acting out in front of others, but he hates being bested by his elder brother more. So if he knew this was something I had already done when I challenged him, he would not rest until he had accomplished the challenge.”

“Why, though?”

Itachi sighed. “He’s so serious. You’ve seen the men who pursue him; they’re equally serious, but much more obsessive. Neji was bad enough. Kimimaro was a manifest nightmare. I knew it could not last with Kimimaro, and knowing Sasuke as I do, I knew exactly how long it would take before he became exhausted with Kimimaro’s obsessive focus. So I made a bet with Sasuke, knowing he would be driven by brotherly rivalry instead of rational thought when he agreed to it. I won. Naturally.”

“But why the Rocky Horror night to satisfy the bet?” Shisui asked. “Why not something else?”

“He needs to have _fun_ , Shisui. He needs to not take himself so seriously.”

Shisui’s fingers played over the sole of Itachi’s feet as he squirmed. “Tut, tut, Itachi, I know there’s more to it than that.”

Itachi made a strangled, high-pitched noise as he tried not to give in to the giggles erupting from Shisui’s tickles.

“That’s… aa ha aaa… That’s where Naruto would be.”  
  


Shisui dropped Itachi’s feet. “Naruto? Why Naruto, specifically? He doesn’t have anything in common with Sasuke.”

Itachi fought to regain his breath for a moment. “You disappoint me, Shisui,” he huffed.

“So, then, what do they have in common? Oh, I know, it’s Naruto’s _intellect_ , am I right? His discreet and low-key nature… his quiet humility…”

Itachi actually laughed at this. “Naruto is a very intelligent person, if you know how to recognize his unique intellect,” he said. “And Sasuke doesn’t need “quiet humility,” he needs someone to challenge him and help him learn how to let others in.”

He rolled to his side and propped himself up on his elbow. “Naruto lost his parents, too, Shisui,” he said softly. “He’s faced many of the same challenges that Sasuke has, but he has dealt with them differently. He and Sasuke are two people who could understand each other’s motivations and also encourage each other to think differently. I think that’s valuable for both of them.”

Shisui’s shoulders shook as he laughed. “So you’re planning even beyond a one-time thing. But how do you know Naruto will take the bait? You don’t even know if Sasuke’s his type.”

Itachi raised one eyebrow. “Did he not, on different occasions, pursue _each_ of us, Shisui? I think it’s safe to guess that his type is “Uchiha.” And no one is more “Uchiha” than Sasuke.”

“You’re scary, Itachi,” Shisui said. His eyes glowed with admiration.

“That’s why you love me,” Itachi said.

Shisui pounced on him, covering his face in kisses. “You’re right,” he agreed. He nipped playfully at Itachi’s shoulder.

“Nothing new, there.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I like the idea of Naruto being Uchihasexual. :D I also had the insane drive to add some of Itachi's lines from the anime to the dialogue, with Shisui serving to undercut the drama just a bit. In my headcanon, Sasuke is a focused workaholic at everything he pursues. And in this story, if I didn't make it clear, Itachi is displeased with his singular focus as well as with his choices of partner. And, you have to admit, Itachi was the first SNS shipper, so I can imagine that, in a less traumatized universe, he would do something like this. I mean, he gets to annoy Sasuke and hook him up with Naruto, for him it's a win-win.

**Author's Note:**

> Marleygirl08, I hope you enjoyed the Sasuke Horror Picture Show! It was a lot of fun to write. I'm sorry I couldn't get it to you earlier. <3 Thank you for reading my stories and encouraging me as a writer; I sincerely hope you like this.
> 
> Readers, please note that "virginity" in this context refers to whether someone has been at a screening of the Rocky Horror Picture Show--not sexual virginity.


End file.
